Daichi Sumeragi
Sumeragi Daichi: 皇大地 (Sumeragi 皇, the ideogram can be translated as Emperor. His name is Daichi 大地, the ideogram 大 means Great, Important, and Sun, and 地 means earth. His name can be translated as "Great Earth"). Takao nicknamed Daichi "Yamasaru" once, which means "Monkey Mountain". Daichi is a fictional character in the Beyblade anime and manga series. About Daichi is a young, hyperactive child and is the wielder of the bitbeast Strata Dragoon and is one of the strongest bladers in G-Revolution. Like Takao, Daichi is a very strong willed blader and never gives up. Daichi is known as the comic relief because of his air sickness, constant eating, and constant hasseling of Takao. He was voiced by Nao Nagasawa in the Japanese version and Mary Long in the North American version. Personality and Relationships Daichi is a very hardworking person as shown in the ways he trains. He is best known for beyblading in outdoor Bey-dishes as he has trained close to nature and perfected his style of Beyblading. He is very over-confident when he beyblades which sometimes results to him losing a beybattle. Family and Friends Father - Daichi's father worked as a forest wood cutter, and died in an accident while trying to save his coworkers from an avalanch of cut tree trunks. Daichi's beyblade, Strata Dragoon, was given to him by his father before he died. Takao Kinomiya (Tyson Granger) - ' '''In the Beyblade movie, Daichi became friends with Tyson after they fought the dark beybladers which led him to unlocking Strata Dragoon. In the series, after Daichi loses to Tyson in a beybattle that took place in episode one, he begins to follow around the champion blader asking for rematches and later becomes Tyson's tag team partner in the tournament. Tyson and Daichi often do not get along very well with Tyson calling him 'monkeyboy', Daichi's nickname, which Tyson keeps calling him throughout the G-Revolution Season. Although they often have meaningless fights and eating contests they still remain good friends. '''Grandpa Granger' (Ryu "Grandpa Kinomiya) - Daichi loves Tyson's Grandpa and in turn Grandpa normally takes Daichi's side in his and Tyson's arguments. Daichi is often seeing doing chores for Grandpa like cutting wood. Max Mizuhara (Max Tate) - After the tag team tournament, Daichi grows attached to Max after seeing that Tyson is getting all the fame from the tournament and lives with Max and his Dad. Hiromi Tachibana (Hilary Tatibana) - Daichi has a habit of making her mad all the the time using nicknames like 'hag' in the japanese version. Hilary is often seen attacking Daichi after he has insulted her. Quotes "My name's Daichi. I challenge you! And when I win I'll be Japan's number one beyblader." "Huh? Oh, brother..." "If you want this trophy back you have to beybattle me for it." "Oh, I hate being patient and sitting still. Can't I give him a wedgie or something?" "Is that right, motormouth?" "What?" (Looking under a rock for Hiro) "Not here." "Hey! Are you making fun of me, Tyson?" (To Ming Ming) "You don't even deserve to be in this stadium, you phony!" "I told you, I won't take no for an answer. I'm not leaving without a rematch!" (takes his bag of his shoulder) "Oh, yeah!" (he takes out his beyblade, launcher and fires) "Take that!" "That's it, Tyson!" Teams Beyblade G-Revolution - BBA Revolution, G-Revolutions Beyblades MGCORE *Strata Dragoon Vurst - Vast Cutter (Great Cutter) ENGINE GEAR *Strata Dragoon Great - Vast Hurricane, Twin Tornado Attack (w/Tyson), Dragoon Tank (w/Tyson) HARD METAL SYSTEM *Strata Dragoon Metal Spike - Spike Saw Beyblade the Movie: Fierce Battle Season Three (G-revolution) Daichi is introduced into the series by challenging Tyson to a battle. During the battle, Kenny notices that Daichi has an advantage with natural playing fields and Tyson has an advantage in a regular Bey dish. Daichi impresses Max and Ray at first, but not Kai, as he thinks that Tyson is much more skilled than Daichi. He enters into the preliminary rounds to become the part of the Tag-team tournament and becomes 2nd runner up until Kai leaves. Daichi later becomes Tyson's tag-team partner in the Tournament and wins with Tyson. He also becomes a part of the G-Revolutions team in the BBA vs.BEGA Tournament with the Hard Metal System Beyblade. He battles in the first round of the Justice Five Tournament against Ming-Ming and loses. Manga In the manga he has a mother named Orin and he stars in his own sidestory. He meets several rivals including Hikaru Tomonji and Kennosuke Shishi Trivia *At the end of the manga (vol.14), Daichi becomes the new referee in place of Blader D.J./D.J. Jazzman. *Daichi also seems to like food as much as Tyson does. *Gaia Dragoon is the Beyblade version of the Huang long, the occasional fifth sacred beast in the myths of the Four Sacred Beasts, represented by the original four members of the Bladebreakers. *In Beyblade: G-Revolution, Daichi's attire seems to be less rough, than in Beyblade: Fierce Battle. G-Revolution - Daichi's shirt sleeves are rolled up and the bottom of his longer pant leg is still in tact. Beyblade: Fierce Battle - Daichi's sleeves are cut off, and the bottom of his long pant leg is cut off. *In episode 20 of G-Revolution, The mark on Daichi's forehead is missing in a couple of scenes. *Daichi doesn't seem to know how to work a newspaper. Category:Characters Category:Bladebreakers